Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-6n^{7}-6n^{5}-7n^{3}) + (n^{6}+n^{5}-2n^{3} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6n^{7}-6n^{5}-7n^{3} + n^{6}+n^{5}-2n^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 n^7} - {6 n^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 n^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^6} + { n^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 n^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -6 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^6} + { n^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-6n^{7}+n^{6}-5n^{5}-9n^{3}$